1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to identification tags for spectacles, eyeglasses and the like and particularly to those tags adapted to be disposed onto the eyeglass frame and not obstruct the line of sight through the lens.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 876,341 to Forstner discloses a rein coupling having a female member formed from a metal blank having enlarged slotted ends adapted to be bent back upon itself so as to form a recessed end.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,695,036 to Thursby discloses a display device for eyeglass lenses which is formed from resilient material into a generally quadrilateral shape having open-ended slots at opposite ends of the device which are in registration with the screws of the eyeglass frame. The screws secure the device across the lens to display a trademark, etc. Another embodiment of the device has opposed legs which are disposed with the lenses in an internal groove of the eyeglass rims so that the device is similarly displayed across the lens.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,054,227 to Nichols discloses an identification tag for bales of goods or cotton which is adapted for permanent attachment to the goods. The device is formed from a metal longitudinal member having opposed ends which are flanged upwardly and perforated therethrough for receiving a bale tie.
U.S. Pat. No. Des. 277,115 to Liebman commonly assigned discloses an ornamental design for a spectacle tag having opposed slotted ends and a dumbell-like shape.
Swiss Pat. No. 170,161 to Geyer discloses a buckle for pants and which consists of two parts which are clasped together. One portion is formed with a plurality of holes while the other portion is formed with projections to be positioned for insertion into the corresponding holes.
The inventions discussed above do not disclose an identification tag having end portions formed with a pair of slots and ribs which coact to secure the tag to an eyeglass frame at a select position. None of the inventions previously discussed disclose an identification tag formed with two parallel slots at each of its ends, which apertures can be easily moved into registration with one another for receiving the eyeglass frame.